residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Wesker(WeskerFan3000)
Alex Wesker(WeskerFan3000 Continuity) Birth and Childhood Born on August 21st, 1959, Alex Wesker was the twelfth Wesker Child. He received advanced education and proved to be an intelligent thinker and a deadly fighter. He was considered a genius, having an I.Q. off the charts. He graduated college at 14. At 16, he was infected with Progenitor and nearly died. Umbrella He became an apprentice of Dr. James Marcus in 1976. For 12 years, he experimented on the T-Virus. In 1989, he helped Birkin create a serum, the B-Virus(For Birkin) that was similar to the virus Albert Wesker himself would use in the mansion. Alex began to drift from Umbrella, and became friends with Enrico Marini.He began to question Spencer's motives on the grounds that he desired a 100 percent infection rate, which was not needed for Bio-Organic Weapons. His "brother", Albert, distanced himself from Alex. Albert believed Alex was inferior, as Alex thought that Albert was vain. By 1992, they almost fought. Sergei Vladimir prevented this by accepting Alex at the Russian Facility. They soon became friends. S.T.A.R.S. Alex co-founded S.T.A.R.S. with Albert in 1996. He got the idea from Enrico Marini, the only member not handpicked by Albert. He spent two years in Russia, training with Sergei Vladimir. During this time, he learned of the existence of the dead eleven Wesker children, and that Ozwell E. Spencer had the White Queen created to track the remaining two:Albert and himself. Mansion Incident Alex left Russia in May and returned to Raccoon City. He followed Bravo team into the mansion. After Forest and Kenneth died, Alex fought Lisa Trevor and escaped. Soon after, Alex learned of Enrico's death, enraging him. Raccoon City Alex met Marvin Branagh in Raccoon City. He stopped David Ford from committing suicide, and helped him escape Raccoon in a helicopter. He bid goodbye to Marvin, and left the police station to save some civilians at the local radio station. He battled Birkin, but refused to kill his fellow researcher. He later fought Nemesis. Alex was amazed at the Nemesis's strength. Russia Alex returned to Russia to destroy the White Queen, a program designed to track the Wesker children. He battled an Ivan made by Sergei, and destroyed the White Queen. Sergei let him leave after Alex promised not to destroy the Red Queen. New Millennium "Albert, what do you expect to achieve?!" -Alex responded to Albert Wesker in the Spencer Estate after he wounded Alex and told him he was seconds from death In 1999, Alex went to a South African island off the coast of the Amazon, in search of an herb that could be used to grant Ozwell eternal life. After a brief scuffle with Leon, he destroyed the herbs. He returned to the Spencer Estate to see it ruined by a T-Virus leakage. Albert wounded Alex and left him for dead, but he survived. He later learned that Albert had told Spencer that he was dead. He abandoned Umbrella, and with the White Queen gone, he was safe. In 2000, he lived a peaceful 10 months. He became friends with Leon S. Kennedy and David Ford, who both lived nearby. In late November, Leon told him that in an Austrian Facility, a computer was being made by Don Lamonte to track the Wesker children. The Organization did not trust Albert Wesker, who was promoted to senior member just 5 months ago. Alex left for the facility in July, 2001. He later learned that Barry and Rebecca were headed there as well. The Organization "I am not fighting a lost cause! I am preserving my humanity!" -Alex said to Don Lamonte before their first confrontation Alex joined Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers on an expedition in Austria. There they encountered the headquarters of Don Lamonte, a member of the Organization. Albert Wesker revealed he had joined the Organization as its thirteenth member, seeing as he was the thirteenth and final Wesker child. He revealed Robert Wesker, a child, hand picked by Albert, with strengths equal to his own. Alex beat Don Lamonte as a human, and a hyper zombie. He battled Robert and eventually won. The duo teamed up and finished Lamonte off soon after. They began a plan to destroy Umbrella. Alex allowed Robert to be adopted by Sergei, giving up on his revenge plans, when, Umbrella continued to drag out the proceedings. 2002 Category:Characters